That is what I want
by daimayumi
Summary: Lily ist total verwirrt. Was geht in Hogwarts vor? DOch noch etwas anderes Bahnt sich an...Etwas womit sie nie gerechnet hätte...und James auch nicht P 1.chap on
1. Prolog

**That's what I want**

**Von daimayumi**

**Ich verdiene mit dieser geschichte kein geld, geschweigedenn gehören mir diese personen, bis auf winzige ausnahmen die nicht der rede wert wären**

**PROLOG**

„ **Unser letztes..."eine raue Stimme sagte dies wehmütig in den Raum hinein. **

„ **Hmm..." stimmten andere Stimmen der ersten hinzu. **

„ **Der muss Klappen egal was passiert!" **

„**Es muss etwas noch nie da gewesenes sein, etwas das grenzen setzt."**

**Die Personen, nur als schemenhafte Schatten zu erkennen, saßen um ein Pergament, und fixierten es mit ihren Augen. Sie waren in einem dunklen Raum der noch nicht einmal mit einer Kerze erhellt wurde. **

**In den Ecken, und an der Decke funkelten trotz mangelnden Lichts silberne Gegenstände, im Licht ihrer eigenen Aura. **

„ **Ein mächtiger Spruch alle Achtung mein Lieber" **

„ **Nichts zu danken, es geht hier immerhin um uns, und um die Ehre..." **

„**Um die Ehre" murmelten die anderen leise. **

„**Und wir werden das durchziehen, auch wenn's hart wird kapiert?" Zustimmendes Gemurmel. **

„**Morgen fangen wir mit Phase 1 des Plans an.**

" **Die Umhänge raschelten als die Gestalten sich erhoben und aus dem Zimmer auf einen Gang gingen. Auch der war nicht erleuchtet. Ihre schwarzen Umhänge wehten in der Leichten Zugluft... **

„**Geht ihr schon mal ich hab noch was vor." Leises Gelächter. **

**Die anderen Gestalten gingen eine Treppe hoch während die andere noch tiefer in den Gang eindrang. Mit leisen Schritten schlich die Gestalt vorwärts. An einer Säule lehnte ein blondes Mädchen, das sich schnell umdrehte und ihn frech angrinste. **

„**Hey Süßer..." statt einer Antwort bekam sie einen langen fordernden Kuss, den sie erwiderte. Sie räkelten sich aneinander, und machten sich gegenseitig an ihren Umhängen zu schaffen bis sie dann beide in einem naheliegenden Zimmer verschwanden.**

**P.S.: Ich weiß das war jetzt sehr kurz, aber ich dachte so ein kurzer Prolog wäre sehr nice So ich muss dazu auch noch mal sagen, das dies meine erste fanfiction ist, also bitte nicht zu hart richten…Und ich würde mich riesig über kommentare freuen! Das nächste chap is nämlich schon geschrieben aber ich muss mir ja was aufheben, weil viel weiter bin ich noch nicht gekommen**

**yumi**


	2. Zugfahrt und träume

Kapitel 1

Die siebte Klasse war ja jetzt schon total anstrengend. 1 Minute vor 11, und sie war immer noch dabei, ihren Koffer in den Zug zu hieven.

_Ich hätte halt nicht so viele Bücher einpacken dürfen. _

Schön und gut, Selbsterkenntnis ist der erste schritt zu Besserung, aber diese Erkentniss half ihr jetzt auch nicht den Koffer rein zu tragen.

Und die heulenden Eltern die ihrem nachwuchs hinterher trauerten, kamen ihr auch nicht zu Hilfe.

„ Darf ich helfen?" fragte eine wohlklingende Stimme.

„ Ich bitte darum" zischte Lily zwischen den Zähnen hervor, als sie ihre restlichen Kräfte aufwandte um den Koffer anzuheben.

Doch auf einmal gelang es ihr wie von Zauberhand, und sie landete polternd und stolpernd im Zug. Sie wischte sich mit der Hand den Schweiß von der Stirn, und drehte sich um,

um sich bei ihrem Helfer zu bedanken.

Doch da war niemand. Perplex streckte Lily ihre Hand nutzlos vor sich in die Luft.

„ Na dann halt nicht!" grummelte sie und suchte sich ein Abteil.

Als sie kein leeres gefunden hatte, wo nicht irgendwelche bekloppten Neulinge, oder noch beklopptere Bekannte waren, hockte sie sich auf den Gang.

Doch selbst da würde sie gestört, Sie meinten alle sie würden den Gang blockieren, also wirklich, sie war doch nicht fett!

Dann fiel ihr ein dass sie doch Schulsprecherin war, und ging schleunigst Richtung Lok.

Dort fand sie besagtes Abteil leer vor.

Der Schulsprecher schien es nicht für nötig gehalten zu haben zu erscheinen. Sie versuchte erst gar nicht den Koffer zu verstauen, da sie schon von vornherein wusste dass sie ihn niemals auch nur 2 Zentimeter hochheben konnte.

Dann sah sie sich genauer in dem Abteil um.

Es war nur geringfügig größer als die normalen Abteile, aber sehr viel netter eingerichtet.

Das Fenster war ungewöhnlich groß, und davor stand ein kleiner runder Tisch, mit 2 Stühlen. Dann waren an beiden Seiten der Abteile dunkelrote Sofas aufgestellt, passend zu der gebeizten rötlich schimmernden Wandvertäfelung.

Über den Sofas war eine altmodische Lampe angebracht, die angenehmes Licht brachte.

Über der Abteiltür war ein Gepäcknetz angebracht, was das verstauen von Gepäck erlaubte. Doch ihr Koffer stand neben der Tür, was nun gar nicht zum Ambiente passte.

Dann machte sie sich noch mal auf den Weg um Alice zu suchen.

Als sie ein Abteil suchte hatte sie sie nicht gesehen, und sie hatte keine Lust das Schuljahr ohne sie zu verbringen.

Alice war Lilys beste Freundin, War reinblütig und ein wenig mollig.

Doch das störte die schlanke Lily wenig, man konnte sich super mit ihr verquatschen, und auch in sonst jeder Beziehung sehr nett.

Sie ging den Gang entlang, und suchte in jedem Abteil nach Alice.

Doch ihre Suche erledigte sich als sie Alice, in einem Abteil am Ende des Zuges, wild knutschend mit Mike Jordan fand, der sich gerade gierig an ihrer Bluse zu schaffen machte. Dreckig Grinsend ging sie wieder in Richtung Schulsprecher Abteil.

Doch sie hatte gerade mal 5 Meter zurückgelegt als sie Frank an die Gangwand gelehnt sah.

„ Sie ist mit Jordan im Abteil oder?"

Lily erschreckte sich total, setzte aber gleich einen mitleidigen Blick auf als sie seine feuchten Augen sah.

„ Ja" sagte sie lahm und schaute zu wie er ein Pergament in seinen Händen langsam zerfriemelte.

Es war kein Geheimniss das Frank in Alice verliebt war, aber irgendwie schien sich diese Liebe nur schwer zu entwickeln.

Sie drückte ihn kurz, und ging dann in ihr Abteil.

Dort ließ sie sich auf ein Sofa nieder, und schaute abwesend aus dem Fenster

.:-°-:.

Lily war gestresst.

Und das schon am Jahresanfang.

Kein Wunder, sie war zu spät, viel zu spät dran. Warum müssen die auch gleich am nächsten Tag mit dem Unterricht anfangen, genauso gut könnten sie über das Wochenende die Schüler antanzen lassen.

Mit ungekämmten Harren, und mangels Frühstück, knurrendem Magen, trat sie in den nächsten Gang ein.

Und als wenn es an diesem Tag nicht schlechter kommen könnte stieß sie gleich mit jemandem zusammen.

„ Hey Lily" Lily rieb sich den Kopf schaute hoch und brachte ein gequältes Lächeln hervor

„ Frank, warum bist du nicht im Unterricht?"

Ich sollte zu McGonagall, weil ich ja neuer Vertrauensschüler für Gryffindor bin, aber da unsere Schulsprecherin es nicht für nötig hielt an dem ersten Treffen teil zunehmen, sollte ich sie holen."

Er grinste sie an.

Er war das genaue Gegenteil von dem was sie gestern im Zug jämmerlich heulend fand.

„ Ja ich find es sowieso unmöglich was sich die Schulsprecher immer rausnehmen, ich werde nächstes Jahr sowieso Schulsprecherin, und dann..."

So fing sie an, als sie erstarrte

„ Ooouuuu Ich Schaf! Ich hab's total verpeilt, oh Mann, sind die anderen noch bei Minni?"

Frank grinste sie nur blöd an.

„Was?" fauchte sie ihn an.

„du wirst Augen machen glaub mir!" strahlte er.

„ Jetzt labere net so nen Scheiß sondern bring mich zu Minni!" Schrie sie ihn an.

„ Man reg dich mal ab du Morgenmuffel, übrigens siehst du schrecklich aus, deine üblichen Zentimeter schminke fehlen..."

„ Pass bloß auf was du da sagst, noch so ne Bemerkung und du hast ein fettes Problem mein Lieber."

Er hob abwehrend die Hände

„ Ich wollte dich nur aufheitern, wer dachte denn..."

Lily unterbrach ihn

„ Ach halts Maul!"

Was Unverständliches brummend, führte er sie zu McGonagalls Büro, während sie versuchte mit den Fingern ihre Haare zu bändigen.

Die Frisur mehr zerzaust als früher, trat sie ein, wo sie gleich viele Blicke trafen, die sie alle zu durchbohren schienen.

Und einer ganz besonders. James Potter stand neben dem Schreibtisch von McGonagall und musterte sie von oben bis unten.

Grinsend betrachtete er ihre Haare.

Vernichtender traf feurigen Blick.

Hochnäsig wandte sie sich von ihm ab.

_So ein Arsch, es ist der erste morgen und der baut schon_ _Mist_ . Missbilligend sprach Professor McGonagall sie an.

„ Ah, Miss Evans bequemt sich auch mal hierher, die Kekse haben schon 3 mal die runde gemacht, jetzt sind sie leer, aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache, Ich gratuliere den beiden Schulsprechern dann erst einmal zur Wahl..."

Lily schaute sich verwirrt um.

Lucius Malfoy, ein durch und durch Slytherin, der allerdings total gut aussah, grinste sie an.

‚ _Ey Ne das ist jetzt nicht wahr das der Schulsprecher ist.'_

Doch McGonagall war anscheinend noch nicht fertig.

„...Miss Evans und Mr Potter! "

Lily drehte sich mit geschlossenen Augen zum Schreibtisch um, wo James stehen müsste. Dann machte sie das eine Auge ein bisschen auf, schaute auf seine Brust, und sah,

'_verflucht noch mal'_, das Schulsprecher Abzeichen.

„Was ich mal wieder für nen Scheiß träume" murmelte sie in sich hinein, und ging aus dem Raum hinaus, in der festen Annahme, dass alles nur ein Traum sei.

Verdutzt blickten ihr alle nach.

Wieder oben im Gryffindor Turm, legte sie sich in die frischen Laken, und schlief gleich ein.

_Was man so alles träumen kann... und von wem..._


End file.
